The Calling Moon
by MayFlower148
Summary: What if Jacob got there before Bella jumped? What if she hadn't talked to Alice in person? What if Bella never had to go save Edward? Bella gets over the Cullens and lives her life. But the magic isn't gone. Don't forget that werewolfs imprint. Will Angela finally be in on the secret? Will Bella ever find somebody? How will Jacob like public school?
1. Chapter 1

**Bella POV **

I could barely feel it. The pain I had felt was terrible, but I know it was getting better. I had gone low enough to jump off a cliff to see Edwards face. If Jacob wasn't there to stop me I probably would have died.

Jacob said that Alice was here and was coming so I decided to go to la push, so I didn't get tempted. It was smart and I know it was what I needed to do. I should not be running back to Alice, she had her own life.

I made Jacob let me hear the whole thing when he went inside my house to talk to her. He called me and put it on speaker, then put it in his pocket. I put my side on mute so she wouldn't have to hear my voice.

I sat in his bedroom as he, (on the other side of the phone) walked into my home. I could hear the door clicked shut. Jacobs voice came out saddened as he asked, "Hello, who's there?"

"Who are you?" Alice's voice rang out in a voice of sweet song.

"Jacob Black, family friend of the Swan's." Jacob said as though that was all about him. But I knew that there was more to him than that.

"I'm Alice Cullen; I used to be a family friend. But I doubt I deserve that tidal anymore. Where are Bella and Charlie? I need to speak to them?" Alice asked. It made me wonder how hard she had taken the separation.

"Charlie is arranging a funeral for his friend Harry, who died of a heart attack. Bella is in la push at my house resting from a long day. If you need to talk to them I can always call." Jacob said bluntly not needing to lie at all; I love how he did this.

"If you could that would be amazing, just Bella though. Charlie probably needs some time to himself right now." Alice said kindly.

"Well, I would call her cell but I know that it's at a friend's house at the moment so I'll just call my house phone. My dad's not home, she'll probably answer." Jacob said with almost no delay. I grabbed my phone and raced to the living room where the phone is. Jacob put my cell on hold and called the home phone.

I waited a ring or two then picked it up. "Hello, Black residence." This is the kind of thing I would say if I hadn't known it was Jacob after all.

"Hey Bella, it's me Jake." Jacob said on the other side of this phone call. I thought for a second of a good responds.

"Oh, that's good. Have you heard from Charlie or your dad, I think they shouldn't be alone right now. I'm worried." I said in a nerves voice. It worked because I was nerves.

"No, but they aren't alone, they're with the other Clearwater's. They're helping Harry's family cope, Bella. They need it more." Jacob said reassuring.

"So, if this isn't about Charlie, or Billy, what is it about?" I asked as innocently as I could.

Jacob sighed, "An Alice Cullen wants to speak to you?" I know that he probably had not wanted to get to the point so very quickly.

I paused, how would I react, if I had not known this was coming. I would have frizzed and stood there for a moment and then I would have questioned him.

"I think you must have gotten the name wrong. Are you sure her name is ALICE CULLEN?" I asked finally when I decided that would have been enough time for me to speak.

"Yes Bella, Alice Cullen. Would you like to speak to her?" Jacob asked knowing full well that I would.

"Sure, I guess." I said in a surprised vague tone.

"Hello, Bella is that you?" Alice asked me with her beautiful musical voice.

"Alice? Why on earth are you at my house? What happened? Is Charlie going to get hurt?" I asked, these were my real questions.

"Bella? Did you or did you not try to jump off a cliff?" Alice asked her voice hard and cold. She was mad at this.

Uh

"No, I thought about it but decided against it. I guessed it was a little too risky for me, well that and Jacob told me it was too windy." I said casually, it was good that Jake had gotten there before I jumped. He said I would have had a problem getting back to shore because it was so windy.

"So, you weren't trying to kill yourself?" Alice asked in a tone I thought must be relief.

"No, Alice I wasn't trying to kill myself, just trying to have some fun because I was bored. Cliff diving with Jake, except he wasn't there because he had been on some business." I said, kind of rambling.

"Well, I guess I can go back then. If you aren't in any danger?" Alice asked she sounded almost hopeful.

"Well... I might not be trying to kill myself, but that doesn't really mean that I'm not in any danger." I said trying to act calm.

"What do you mean?" Alice questioned, that made me confused. Hadn't she known that Victoria was after me?

"I mean, the pack is doing a good job keeping Victoria away. But that doesn't mean that she isn't putting me in danger. If the pack hadn't been there Leronte would have killed me for sure. But now his dead because..." I didn't get to finish.

"Victoria?!" Alice all but screamed.

"Yeah, Victoria wants to kill me, because she wants to do the whole mate for a mate thing. Jacob and the rest of the pack have been keeping her away from me, next time they might kill her." I said proud of my werewolf best friend.

"Jacob and his pack?" Alice asked, I rolled my eyes even though she couldn't see them.

"Yeah, the Jacob and his pack of werewolves." I said sighing. I missed the days where Jacob wasn't trying to save me from Victoria.

"You hang out with werewolves!" Alice exclaimed like it was the worst thing ever.

"Yeah, it's not like it's more dangerous than hanging out with vampires. They all have very good control, they would never hurt me." I said proudly but also stubbornly.

"Bella, why must you always befriend dangerous mythical monsters? Do you have any sense of when things are dangerous?" Alice sighed as though she was talking to a child, who just didn't get what she was trying to say.

"Hey, they're protecting me, and I've been friends with Jake's family since I was born. It's not my fault that they ended up being werewolves." I said not liking how she had been talking to me. I'm not a child that needs to be scolded.

"Fine, just be careful. You don't want to make a werewolf angry." Alice said sighing again. I had already known that.

"Alice, can I ask you something? You don't have to answer." I asked I just had to ask, if she was going to leave and I was never get to see her or talk to her again.

"Sure Bella, anything?" Alice said sweetly in her beautiful musical voice.

"Why did you really leave? I mean, is what Edward said really true, or were you all just trying to protect me?" I said trying to not cry. I needed to know, I couldn't keep going without knowing.

"Bella, we all loved you very much. I don't know what Edward told you before he left. But I left to protect you, and that's the same for Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle. Edward told us to leave you, so that you could have a normal, safe human life. We all agreed to do what we thought would be good for you. What did Edward tell you?" Alice asked.

"He told me that you had to leave because Carlisle looked about ten years younger than he was, and people were starting to notice. I thought he had been asking me to come with you. But he said that I couldn't and that he didn't love me. Was he telling the truth? I won't try to make you say or anything. I just need to know the truth." I said tears now forming in my eyes.

"Edward loved you, he still does. He can barely come by to see the family it hurts him too much. I'm so sorry he left you like that." Alice said sadness in her voice. I believed her and the first time in a long time I felt like I could breathe.

"Thank you Alice. I needed to hear that, if he finds out that you came. Make sure to tell him, that I forgive him, and that I want him to find someone else. Tell him that I want him to find happiness. Um, we shouldn't lose complete contact again. Maybe we could call each other sometimes, or email or something." I said wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Yeah, I'd like that. I'll give my email address and number to _Jacob_. Email or call me if you ever need to just talk." Alice said. I had a feeling that she had tried not to call him some rude name, for me.

"Okay, um… Good bye… I guess. Could you hand the phone to Jake, I have to make sure of a few things?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah I can do that. Good bye then. Call me sometime, or email." She sighed.

"Hey Bella, what's up?" Jacob asked in a worried tone.

"We should have Charlie stay here tonight too. I don't want him to be in the house alone." I said.

"I guess you're right about that? I'll have Billy talk him into it. But he won't do it much after that. I thought you were staying the week?" Jake said and I frowned, how was I going to get my dad to stay down the whole week.

"I'll talk him into it when I see him. Maybe being closer to the Clearwater's will help him with his decision. Have Billy take him there when he gets his clothes, so he's not alone. I don't want to take any chances. Also tell Billy to try to convince him with the week. We don't want him to have go back later for more cloths." I said working it out in my head.

"Okay, I'm sure Billy would do that. He cares about Charlie a lot." Jacob said. I smiled Billy's love for Charlie was like a brother's love. Charlie loved him just the same.

"Yeah, they are pretty awesome friends. Tell Billy thank you for me, will you?" I said jokingly. I could hear him chuckle and then I said, "Okay, I got to go. Please come back soon, don't be there too long." I said he sighed and said, "Fine." I sighed and hung up his house phone. Then I went and sat on the couch.

Jacob put my cell off hold, so I could hear the rest of what they say to each other. I leaned back trying to calm down. But I was nervous, I didn't like being alone. Through the phone I heard Alice ask, "Why is she staying at your house for a week?"

"She feels safer at my house. She plans to stay there until Victoria is dead. My dad, Billy is totally fine with it if it makes her safer. She wants Charlie there so that we don't have to guard both my house and this house while she's gone, and so that he's not alone in the house. WE plan to kill Victoria sometime in the next week." Jacob answered calmly.

"Why are you here then?" Alice questioned.

"Bella forgot her bag of stuff. She also wanted me to grab a few books for her to read, just in case she gets bored. Oh, and she needs her backpack, for school." Jacob said.

Alice sighed, "Can you get me a pen and paper so I can give her my number and email address?" she asked.

"Sure." Jacob answered and I heard him open a drawer and rummage through it. Then I heard him close the drawer, and grab a piece of paper from our stash by the microwave.

"Thank you." Alice said and a few seconds later she said, "There, give her that."

"Okay." Jacob said and then I heard a door being opened and then being slammed shut. Jacob sighed and said, "Well, now I just have to get your stuff, then I'll be right back."

I nodded even though he couldn't see me. I got up to change my place so that I lay across the couch. Trying to relax, it helped a little bit. On the phone that now laid in my hands on my stomach. I heard Jacob ask, "Is it okay if I just bring all of your books? You don't have that many and I don't know which ones you want." Then he realized I couldn't really answer him so he added, "Yeah, I'll just do that."

I rolled my eyes it was fine with me of course. He just knew that or didn't care. I smiled; it was totally something my Jacob would do. I think me being here, knowing, is helping him go back to my Jacob. I hoped that was true. I missed my Jacob, not that I didn't like this Jacob. But he was too serious all the time, he didn't smile enough.

Then he said, "Okay, I got all your books, I got your bag with cloths, but I can't find your school bag." Then I remembered that I had left it in my truck. I turned off the mute on my phone, sure that Alice would be gone by now.

"I just remembered that I left it in my truck. You can just get it out when you get here. Oh, and I'm totally fine with you just bringing all my books. As long as it's not going to make it harder to ride your bike back." I said.

"No, I found an extra backpack or something that can fit them all. I'll be fine." He said and I sighed, I hoped that that was true.

"Okay, then you got everything that I need. You can come back now." I said tense, I was nervous about being here alone. We didn't know where Victoria was right now.

"Okay, I'll leave now; I'll drive as fast as I can." He said then he said, "I'm gonna put my phone in my pocket while I'm driving. But I don't want you to hang up, or put yourself on mute. I want you to put it on speaker phone and talk. Just so that I can be sure that you're still safe over there."

"Okay, what do you want me to talk about?" I asked as I heard him open and close the door to my house.

"I don't know, tell me about your friends or your first day of school." He suggested.

"Um… okay I'll tell you about my friends. Jessica…"

**Authors Note:** **I hope that you liked it. Just by the way, I do not own twilight or any of the characters** **from it. I know that you probably already know that, but I'm supposed to say that, so there. I probably won't say it again though, because you should know now, if you didn't before, that I do not own Twilight. Hope you liked it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Jacob's POV**

"Um… okay I'll tell you about my friends. Jessica is my first friend. But I could tell from the beginning that she was a bad friend. She is like the gossip queen. When the Cullens left, and I was bad, she was like offended or something. Then when I started getting better and started actually talking half of my friends were happy that I was getting better. But the other half were mad at me for getting bad in the first place. She is part of the group that doesn't like me." Bella said as I got onto my motorcycle. I was upset that this Jessica had been a bad friend but I tried to ignore it. Not everyone can be a good friend.

"Then there's Angela, she is so sweet. She is my second best friend, you being my first. She is smart and funny and she's really shy. She is observant; she can always tell if someone is having a bad day. She also is kind; like she always wants to help people and she never says mean things about anyone. She can always find the best in people. She is one of my friends that forgave me right away. She was the first; I don't think she even thinks that she needed to forgive me. She was just happy to have me back, and she said that she missed me." Bella said and at the end she sounded like she was going to cry. She must really love Angela, she sounds sweet. I hope I'll get to tell her that I'm thankful to her sometime. It sounds like she really helped Bella.

"Then there's Angela's boyfriend, Ben. He's really nice too. They are a lot alike. He's also pretty shy for a guy, he's not as shy as Ang, but he's still quiet. I didn't even become his friend until after my zombie months. But since then we have become pretty good friends. He's also a really good boyfriend. It was Ang that got sick before the movie that one time. He stayed home to take care of her." Bella said as I pulled out onto the street. My motorcycle was loud but I could hear Bella just fine.

"Then there's Loren, she was in my cycle of friends. But I never thought of her as a friend. She is a horrible person, complete opposite of Angela. She has never liked me, because she had thought of Edward as hers. In her eyes I was stealing him away from her. At least that's what I think she hates me for. Anyway, she is always rude, always selfish, always stupid, and always will be single. I hate her, she hates me and I'm pretty sure that that is never going to change." Bella said and I couldn't help but smile, she was talking in the "teenage girl voice", high pitch and bratty.

"Then there's Mike, you know the guy that went to the movies with us. He's a nice guy, but he is like always asking me out. Like he cannot take a hint, he is on the side that forgave me. But I think that's only because he wants to date me. I work for his mom, and during my zombie months, he would ask me every Friday if I was going to work the next day. It drove me crazy because I had only wanted to talk to people if I had to, and I thought it was stupid because, I always went to work on Saturday's. Yeah, I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't be my friend if he didn't want to date me." Bella said; Mikes face flashed in my eyes. I couldn't see him and Bella together. His face looks so weak next to hers.

I was driving as fast as I could so that she would no longer have to be alone. I hoped that talking even if I wasn't replying that talking was helping her stay calm.

"That's pretty much it, last year there was Eric and Tyler. Two boys that also want to or at least wanted to, date me. But I haven't talked to them much in the last year." Bella said; I couldn't help but think that there were a lot of guys that wanted to date her.

"Now, I'm gonna tell you the whole story about me getting out of my zombie months, how I managed to get out of them, and why I was in them. I had been in a lot of pain, every time I heard _his_ name, every time I thought about _him_. It felt like my heart and lungs were missing. But I didn't want Charlie to be worried, so I slid into a sort of numbness. I would not really lesson to people while they were talking to me. I would only talk when needed, and I wouldn't think or talk about _him_." Bella started.

"I thought I was doing pretty good, pretending to be fine. But Charlie saw through it, one Friday he talked to me about it. He told me that I should just move back in with my mom. I didn't want to leave, because then I wouldn't be sure if it was real. _He _had promised me that it would be like he hadn't existed. I didn't want _him_ to win, to have it be like he hadn't existed. I told Charlie that I was not leaving Forks. He told me that I needed to hang out with friends, be alive again. I decided I would ask Jessica to go to a movie with me. I would have asked Angela, but she would have wanted me to talk too. I thought she would ask how I was doing, and I wasn't doing well. I asked Jessica and got her to talk; once you get her to talk she will just keep going and going." Bella's story I could tell, was going to be in pretty good detail. I also was pretty sure that she hadn't told anyone before.

"We saw a zombie movie; I couldn't stand to see chick flicks. I had decided, I guess, that love was fake. Or maybe that was just what I told myself. But seeing two people in love made me feel sick. Around the end of the zombie movie, I had to leave the movie theater, because I felt sick. Watching the zombies, I couldn't help but feel like I had become the zombie, not the human." She continued. That made since, now I understood why she called it her zombie months.

"When we were walking towards the restaurant that we were planning on eating at I saw these drunk guys in front of a bar. They looked like these guys that had tried to rape me a year before. I don't know how that this happened, but I heard _his _voice. He told me to walk away. I was confused, and I was heartbroken. I don't really have any good excuse why, but I wanted to hear his voice again. I walked across the street each step brought another comment from his voice. Then I realized that is wasn't the men that had tried to rape me. The voice went away, the danger was gone." Bella said she sounded sad, like she was ashamed. She shouldn't be ashamed, she was just heartbroken.

"I wanted to hear his voice again, and I decided that I would. I feel really bad about this part, but when I found the bikes it was perfect. I had promised Edward that I wouldn't do anything dangerous or risky. I had promised my dad when I was little that I would never touch a motorcycle. I didn't want to keep promises anymore. I thought of it like, breaking two promises at once. But I didn't know how I would fix them, because taking them to the shop was way too expensive. Then I thought of you, you were a mechanic and I could give you the other bike, then you could teach me how to ride one. I also secretly thought that it would help me hear his voice." Bella said sadly, she definitely felt ashamed.

"I felt as though I was using you, it made me feel horrible. But I couldn't back out, spending time with you made me feel almost whole again. I couldn't lose that, you were like pain reliever. I could laugh and smile, and they were real. You made me feel alive again. I'm so sorry that my reasoning for coming at first was messed up. Later on it was both, my love for hanging out with you and my need to hear the voice. I'm sorry; now, I want to do those things because I love to hang out with you. I don't want to hear his voice, I feel like my lungs are back, I can breathe again. What Alice told me, makes me feel a since of closer. I know that love is real. I am so, so sorry that I used you." Bella was definitely crying. I could tell that she felt really guilty. I pulled over, so that I could tell her that it was okay.

"Bella, it's okay. You were heartbroken, you needed it. I understand; it's fine. We can go cliff diving or motorcycle riding, if you want. I'm glad that I helped relieve the pain, you may have wanted to hear his voice, but it's like an addiction. You love someone, and you hear their voice see them all the time. Then they're gone, and you don't hear their voice, you never see them. When that kind of thing happens, you will do anything to hear them again or see them again. Even if what you are getting is not real, it's close enough." I said almost yelling, I hoped she could hear me over my motorcycle. I was almost to La Push, about a mile away, maybe 5 minutes.

"Okay, how about we go cliff diving tomorrow. It will be Sunday so I won't have school. I just want it to be clear that, I feel a lot better. I feel more alive, I think his voice might go away. I might actually get better, maybe the nightmares will go away too." She said and I frowned she had never told me about her nightmares.

"Bella I'm about 5 minutes away now, maybe less. Do you think you could keep talking for that long?" I asked.

"Yeah Jake, just keep moving, I can tell that you're on the side of the road right now." She said and I couldn't help but laugh. I got on my bike and swerved back onto the road. There weren't very many cars on the road right now, so I could go fast.

"Okay, let's see. Would you like me to tell you how my friends reacted to me talking to them?" She asked and I laughed.

"I'm going to take that laugh for a yes." She said and then started the story, "So, Jessica was made at me for going over to talk to those guess, so she was giving me the cold shoulder. This was the Monday after I went down and hung out in your garage. At lunch, I sat down and no one even noticed. It made me feel really bad, so I try to get into the conversation. The boys were talking about cars or something that I didn't really care about. So, I lessoned to the girls. Jessica asked Angela about her weekend, something she doesn't really care about, she just wanted to talk about her weekend. Angela said that she and Ben were going to go on a picnic but then they saw the "bear" and went home. Loren said that she was just freaking out and that there wouldn't be a bear that close to the trails. I decided that I would say something so I said, 'No she's not the only one. There was a hiker that came in at work and said he saw this big black bear.' Well not exactly that, but something like that. Then everyone gaped at me, it made me so embarrassed so I added, 'Right Mike?' to get the attention off of me. Mike said that I was right and then he and Angela started talking to me. But they gave me strange looks the whole time." Bella said through the phone.

I was in La Push now, and I know I would be there soon. "When me and Angela were throwing our food away she said thank you. I felt good for sticking up for her. Then she said that she missed me. Of course Jessica and Loren passed right then and Loren whispered very loudly, 'Yay, Bella's back.' sarcastically. I really hate her." Bella said, I laughed again and stopped in front of my house. I went over to Bella's truck and opened the door. I grabbed her bag and headed for the house.

"I'm back." I said as I opened the door. Bella jumped up off the couch, but not in fright. I'm pretty sure in happiness. Then she ran over and grabbed all her bags.

"Where should I put these?" She asked.

"You can put them in my room if you want, then we can keep talking or read or something." I said, she nodded then ran to put her bags in my room.

That night was a good night. I called Billy and he somehow convinced Charlie to stay the whole week in our guest room that used to be my sisters. Bella and I talked until we started yawning and then Bella left to go sleep in my room. I fell asleep on the couch easily.

**Author's Note: I know that like half of it if not more was telling you something you already know. But Jacob had to know. Please don't hate me. **


End file.
